


Painajaissarja

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Horror, Multi, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Entä joss...</i> Selviäisi, että tämä meidän vähemmän tuttu ja vähemmän turvallinen maailmamme onkin vain yksi monista ulottuvuuksista, jos kokisit jotain sellaista, joka pakottaisi sinut uskomaan tähänkin tosittamattomaan teoriaan? Saisit mielenkiintoisen yhteyden toisen ulottuvuuden minääsi, jos mielenkiintoinenkaan on sopiva sana kuvaamaan yhtä intiimiä suhdetta kuin tämä? Kaiken sen lisäksi joutuisit eroon kaikesta siitä tutusta ja turvallisesta, jos sinut viskattaisiin kaikkien niiden luota, jotka merkitsevät sinulle jotakin? Viskattaisiin toiseen ulottuvuuteen, jossa rottien nimeä kantavat jotkin muut kuin nämä siimahännät täällä? Joutuisit koetukselle, sinusta koetettaisiin ottaa irti kaikki ja enemmänkin, ja päätyisit seisomaan niska hiessä sorakasan reunalle vastaamaan jonkun muun teoista, kuoleman uhalla? Ja tapaisit ne, jotka luulit jättäneesi lopullisesti taaksesi, vain huomataksesi, että he ovat he, mutta silti jotain muuta. Ihmisiä, jotka tunnet ja joita et kuitenkaan tunne.</p><p>Tämä on Painajaissarja. Rauskin seikkailut karun todellisessa ihmemaassa. Toisessa Maassa.</p><p>HUOLTOTAUKO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologi: Se peili

**Author's Note:**

> Tervetuloa teatteriin. Tästä alkaa Prologi, tästä alkaa uuden tarinan alku; tarvitset yhden pyöräytyksen, ja sinulle esitellään uusi maailma, uusi haave, uusi _entä jos_. MInä olen asetyleenihappiliekki, ja usko pois, jossain vaiheessa tämä mesta palaa. Kirkkaalla liekillä! Soihdut kattoon!
> 
> Sillä tämä on uusi projektini, jonka prologin tarjoilen teille nyt. Se, mitä myöhemmin tarjoilen teille ja milloin, selvitetään sitten myöhemmin tikkua vetämällä. Olkaa joka tapauksessa hyvät. Sillä seuraavanlaista minä teille esitän:

**PROLOGI: SE PEILI**

_alku, alun alku, alun alkua ja ne peilit_

  
Kaikki alkoi peilistä, pienen vessan hammastahnaroiskeisesta peilistä, joka roikkui pölyisissä metallikiinnikkeissä kellastuneen posliinialtaan yllä ja oli likaisempi kuin ABC:n yleisten vessojen peilit useimmiten. Pisaroita, tahroja ja valumia, Pepsodent Xylitolia, partavaahtoa, hiuslakkaa ja mitä vielä, vettä, joka aika-ajoin huuhtoi peilipintaa puhtaaksi, mikä käytännössä kävi pesusta, eikä kenelläkään ollut siis mitään interestiä ottaa luutua käteen ja hinkata sitä peiliä puhtaaksi. Ei kummallakaan heistä, hehän olivat vain poikamiehiä, joiden käsitys siivouksesta oli hätäinen imurointi tuurillaan kerran kolmeen/neljään viikkoon ja lakanoiden vaihto sitten kun siltä tuntui. Sade huuhteli ikkunat ulkoa ja viina sisältä, lattian sai kuivaksi satunnaisella kylpypyyhkeellä. Ja se riitti.

Rauskilla oli tapana pitää vessan ovi auki aina iltaisin. Vessa oli lyhyessä käytävässä, samassa kolmen koplassa kummankin huoneen ovien kanssa. Eikä Zappiksella ollut sanottavaa siihen asiaan. Ja jos oli, ei sanonut, ja silloin se oli sama kuin myöntyminen. Ei vastalauseita.

Sinä yönä hän sulki kameransa, tuikkasi ohjaimet virtajohtoihin, sammutti koneen ja poimi näytön juurelta puolivajaan tölkin käteensä, nousi ylös, venytteli. Ulkona oli pimeää. Himmeä valo sälekaihtimien lomasta, kelmeän valkoinen hehku katuvaloista. Jokunen ohikulkija. Hän kulki etuoven kautta keittiöön, varmisti varmuuslukot ja kurkisti ovisilmästä. Ihan huvikseen. Miksi hän edes teki niin. Tai ehkä hän olikin päissään enemmän kuin arveli olevansa.

Hän oli aina kartellut peilejä pimeällä, jos mitenkään mahdollista. Ja heijastavia ikkunapintoja. Ikkunoiden välttelylle oli syynsä; jos pimeä ikkuna heijastaa sinut, ikkunan toisella puolella olijalle se on sama kuin olisit kohdevalossa pimennetyllä lavalla, tarjottimella, otollisesti selkeä maali. Peilit olivat vain mielikuvituksen ansiosta karttelulistalla. Periaatteessa, yhtään järkevästi ajateltuna, peilien olisi pitänyt olla etu, eikä riski. Mieti nyt; peili. Heijastaa. Ja peilistä näet sen, mitä on nurkan takana, selkäsi takana, siellä, mihin et ilman peiliä näkisi. Peili- laajentaa näkökulman, mahdollisuus nähdä enemmän yhdestä paikasta.

Joka tapauksessa peilit- toivoton pelon kohde. Ja eikö jokainen ole joskus pelännyt näkevänsä peilissä muuta liikettä kuin oman itsensä ja varjonsa ja ohi ajavan auton etulyhtyjen heijastuksen paahtimen kyljestä ruman muotokuvan kautta selän takaa siihen peiliin, jota yrittää visusti olla katsomatta ja silti samaan aikaan vahdata, pitää tauotta silmällä. Vittupää peili. Kusetti ihan tahallaan.

Rauski otti uuden huikan. Tölkki alkoi olla tyhjä, pohjat lotisivat kallistaessa ja heilauttaessa, puolelta toiselle lähes hypnoottisesti. Pitäisi jaksaa jynssätä hampaat. Langata. Ajaa parta- ehkä aamulla. Ottaa suihku, sekin ehkä aamulla. Käydä kusella. Selvä, helppo.

Hän kävi kusella, eikä sekään osoittautunut helpoksi. Vetoketju ei auennut, käsi ei tahtonut totella, sillä oli tänään jokin valtava kivi hampaankolossa häntä vastaan. Lopulta hän päätti olla tyytyväinen tulokseen, ainakaan virtsaa ei ollut katossa tai _peilissä_ , mutta väsymys repi haukotuksena ja silmät sumenivat hetkittäin, sepalus jäi siis auki. Hän jätti sen auki. Ihan turha sitä olisi kiinni laittaa, kun housut putoaisivat kuitenkin kohta sängyn viereen lattialle ja pysyisivät siinä ainakin seuraavaan iltaan.

Hän istui pöntön kannella, muovisella, linkkuun naksahtelevalla kannella, toinen kiinnike oli hajalla ja oli ollut jo monta kuukautta. Tölkki tuntui viileältä altaan reunalla viettämänsä hetken jälkeen. Viileältä, sormet viilenivät. Tuntuivat kylmiltä, jäisiltä poskea vasten. Hän tiesi, että hänen pitäisi mennä nukkumaan, sängyssä odottivat puhtaat lakanat, niihin ei ollut kertaakaan oksennettu, yleensä hänellä oli tapana vaihtaa lakanat oksentamisen jälkeen, eikä niissä ollut leikitty aikuisten leikkejä liian monesti. Tässä kuussa oli menossa tavallaan hiljainen kausi. Koko viimeinen kuukausi oli ollut hiljaista kautta sillä sektorilla.

Virnistys. Rauski irvisti ja valutti viimeiset litkut kurkkuunsa, pää takakenossa hän vahtasi peiliä, hämärää valaistusta, himmeä hohde altaan alta kaapista, partakoneen latausvalo. Viimeiset pisarat tiputtelivat turralle kielelle harvenevaan tahtiin ja sitten alumiinitölkissä ei ollut enää mitään. Niin loppui sen elämä.

Samaan aikaan hän oli näkevinään peilissä liikahduksen. Tummempi varjo seinällä, varjoissa, valkoisella kaakelipinnalla, sydän pomppasi välittömästi sprinttiin, pakeni zombia, _heh, morsoja..._

Joita ei ollut. Eikä tulisi olemaan, jos se hänestä oli kiinni. Se oli vain verho. Vain alahelmasta ruskeaksi lionnut suihkuverho.

Peili näytti kuitenkin kumman kirkkaalta tässä valaistuksessa. _Missä valaistuksessa_ , se tuntui humalassa hyvältäkin vitsiltä. Ja jokin peilissä veti puoleensa. Vaikka eniten häntä pelotti oma kuvajainen pimeässä talossa kun Zappis nukkui tai ei ollut kotona, kuten nyt. Se vietti iltaa Fisulla. Oli mennyt sinne oman salkun kanssa, _älä odota kotiin ja morjens, avaimet on mukana enkä mene omalla autolla._

Tölkille löytyi hyvä paikka vessanpöntön vesisäiliön päältä. Siinä se pysyi tasapainossa, olisi näkyvillä sitten kun sen kierrättämistä jaksaisi alkaa miettiä eikä se siihen jäisi patinoitumaan kuten ne yllätystölkit, joita hän oli tyhjennellyt pakastimen alimmasta lokerosta jonkun joulun jäljiltä. Siitä joulusta oli silloin kulunut vuosi, kaksi.

Rauskin sumeissa ajatuksissa oli aika vähän tilaa selkeälle ajattelulle, _selkeää sumussa, unissa..._ Hän ojensi sormensa tapaamaan peilin, _minkä värinen on peili? Ilman taustaväriä? Ilman heijastettavaa?_ Viileää. Viileämpää kuin kylmenneet sormet.

Aivan varmasti peilissä liikkui tumma heijastus. Varjo. Ihan varmasti, tätä ei enää voinut panna harhan piikkiin, paitsi että saattoi, hänhän oli juonut. Paljon. F-diagnoosi sekin, _alkoholin käytön aiheuttama psykoottinen häiriö_ , ja montakohan tarkennusta sillekin oli?

Hän alkoi olla kypsää tavaraa poimittavaksi, peiteltäväksi. Sänky kuulosti houkuttelevalta. Hitto, sohva kuulosti houkuttelevalta ja jopa keittiön pöydän saastainen alunen.

_Peilissä liikahti varjo_

_Mitä hiton hittoa täällä tapahtuu-_

Tumma varjo liikkui hitaasti, se tuntui ihmisen muotoiselta, suunnilleen kenties hänen kokoiseltaan. Ainakaan hyökkääjällä ei ollut kokonsa puolesta etua. Ehkä hän voisi jopa harhauttaa tämän laukomalla nasevaa kommenttia pituudesta.

Oli kummallista, kuinka adrenaliini sai alkoholista tokkuraiseen kehoon liikettä. Rauski kiepautti päänsä ympäri, hyökkääjän oli turha yrittää kalauttaa ketään takaapäin, ei ainakaan häntä-

Ei ketään. Ei mitään. Ei helvetti yhtään mitään. Mutta peilissä hahmo oli ja pysyi ja liikkui ja tuli kiinni hänen iholleen, hän kuvitteli tuntevansa sen hiipivänä paineena kehollaan.

Hän ei voinut kuin yrittää hengittää tasaisen rauhallisesti samaan aikaan kun puristi lavuaarin reunoja ja katsoi, kuinka varjo peitti hänet takaapäin, ujutti lonkeronsa paidan alle, mukaili kehon ääriviivoja ja liukui yli kylmenemään alkaneen ihon, _oliko tämä kuolema? Oliko kuolema varjo?_ _Ei, ei nyt, ei hän ollut ehtinyt edes- edes- rakentaa perhettä tai mitään, ei lapsia, ei uraa, ei paljolti mitään valmista- ei- ja aika kiittämätöntä, alkaa murehtia lapsista vasta kuolemassa-_

Varjo liukui hänen kaulaansa pitkin, peitti solisluut ja aataminomenan ja tuntui melkein soljuvan kasvoille leukaluun kaaren takaa, molempien korvien viitoittamana, siinä vaiheessa häntä ahdisti jo niin että se jäi aluksi huomaamatta, mutta varjo alkoi kadota korviin. Ja sitä mukaa kun se eteni hänen kasvoilleen edelleen tuntumatta missään, se alkoi upota suuhun, sen kärhöt solahtivat hänen sieraimiinsa ja tihkuivat silmiin, läpi laajenneista valkuaisista, ja pupilleista, jotka äärimmillään yrittivät siepata enemmän valoa toivottomille ihmisen verkkokalvoille ja sauvasoluille, joilla hän ei erottanut edes oman teepaitansa vihreää väriä.

Rauskin hengitys katkeili. Ja kun hänen kehonsa alkoi temppuilla omiaan ja hän näki varjosta enää suuhun katoavan hännän eikä sitten enää sitäkään hän alkoi tuntea altaan reunan sormiensa alla jotenkin erityisen tarkkaan, hän tunsi jokaisen karvan niveltensä välissä ja mietti, olisiko ollut Zappikselta liikaa pyydetty pestä ne reunat parranajon jälkeen. Pimeneminen oli jäädä huomaamatta, ensin näkökenttä musteni laidoilta samalla lailla kuin silloin, kun pitkän makaamisen jälkeen nousee ylös ja unohtaa tehdä sen hitaasti, seurasi samanlainen heikotus ja tasapainon menetys ja sitten pimeni kokonaan. Hän kolautti päälakensa metallikaiteella varustettuun kapeaan hyllyyn peilin alareunassa ja tajusi, että oli lakannut hengittämästä. Kokonaan.

Mutta sydän löi. Eli se mitä oli tehtävä oli vain pallean saaminen toimintaan, ja vaikka edellisestä tappelustakin oli aikaa, myönnettäköön, ja edellinen keuhkojen äkillinen tyhjentyminen oli johtunut A-tikkailta kaatumisesta, hän sai keuhkonsa pelaamaan ja veti kivuliaasti tunkkaista ilmaa, happea. Näkö alkoi palautua. Ja kaikki vaikutti kohta aivan tavalliselta.

Okei. Se oli ollut vain harha. Alkoholin käytöstä johtuva.

Sitten peilin poikki kulki valo, luonnottoman kirkas valo, platinanvaaleaa, väritöntä silkkaa kirkkautta, joka sai hänet horjahtamaan metallista roskista vasten ja siitä lattialle, räpyttelemään silmiään ja huudahtamaan hätääntyneesti. _Fuck!_

Se oli vain auto. Ohi ajava auto. Pitkät päällä ja sellaiset ärsyttävät tehovalot, ylimääräiset lisät. Kyllä, niinhän se oli, ja hitot _hänhän_ painuisi petiin nyt. Kukaan ei saisi häntä punkan pohjalta viiteen. sataan. miljoonaan. vuoteen.

Rauski asennoitui kunnolla ja ponnisti päästäkseen ylös kolealta lattialta. Ja sänkyyn. Omaan ihanaan natisevaan kitisevään sänkyyn.

Hän haukotteli makeasti ja yritti selvitä säikähdyksestään. Tosiasia oli, että yksin ryyppäävä mies oli häpeätahra. Surkimus. Säälittävä... Haukotus väänsi kasvot toisen kerran. Ja kolmannen.

Peili näytti kirkkaalta. Valo oli lisääntynyt, ja oli varma, ettei peilissä näkynyt yhtäkään likaista viirua valumassa vakaasti ja varmasti kohti maan keskipistettä. Asemetallinharmaata. Ihmisen yönäöllä näki vain sitä.

Ihmisen yönäöllä näki myös pölyn posliinilla ja kaakeleiden saumoissa harmaan laastin peittona. Rauski käänsi päätään. Hei hei hei, mihin oli kadonnut Karhu? Mihin oli kadonnut hänen rakas tölkkinsä, mitä jos hän olisi oikeasti ehtinyt kiintyä siihen alumiiniseen tyhjäsydämiseen kaveriin? Ja sitten hän huomasi suihkuverhon. Tämä oli punainen, heidän oli raidallinen. Ja- altaassa ei ollut yhtäkään parranajosta jäänyttä haiventa.

Hän ajatteli tekevänsä äkkikäännöksen, äkkipyrähdyksen kämpän läpi, huoneet, eteinen, jääkaappi ja kännykkä. Ja olihan mahdollista, että hän oli vain kännissä, pahakin kännikäki, mutta jos nyt ensin tarkistuskierros. Vaikka soitto kotiin Zappikselle.

Paitsi että keho ei totellut, ei yksikään lihas, ei edes silmissä, ei sormissa, ei keuhkoissa- sydän oli ainut joka kuunteli, ja sekin johtui paniikista. Keho eritti adrenaliinia, ja kemiallinen hormoni sai sydämen nostamaan sykettään ja jotenkin se rauhoitti, se, minkä tykyttävä sydän kertoi: hän oli edelleen tässä ja elossa ja omassa joskus raivostuttavassa persoonassaan. Mutta miksi sitten mikään ei toiminut? Miksi hän pystyi vain tuijottamaan peiliä- hän alkoi aavistaa, että jotain häikkää siinä peilissä oli- miksi hän seisoi eikä kyennyt liikuttamaan edes oikeaa pottuvarvasta? Eikö hän koskaan enää voisi nostaa sormeaan, vittuilla mainostaulujen takana passissa nököttäville poliiseille? Kietoa ketään pikkusormensa ympärille?

<Ei sinun tarvitse. Minä näyttelen keskisormet puolestasi.>

_Mitä? Kuka?_

<Minä olen sinä. Rauski.>

 

Kaiken kaikkiaan kaikessa oli aina kyse peileistä. Siitä yhdestä peilistä.


	2. TYHJYYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kädet valahtivat mytyksi syliin. Lihakset puutuivat pitkästä istumisesta, olo oli paskamainen. Turta. Kipeä._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteeksi, mulla ei riittäny kärsivällisyys keskiviikkoon asti, mutta tuskin kukaan mua siitä ampuu jos tämä tulee hiukan etuajassa, kuvittelisin pikemminkin päinvastoin^^ 
> 
> Tämä asia oli pakko saada johonkin väliin, ja musta tuntu itestä oikeelta, että toiselle puolelle ei kunnolla siirrytä ennen näitä tämän Maan asioita. Tämä keskittyy siis niihin, mie ehkä ite tykkään tästä chapterista, tykätkää tekin, ja antakaa feedbackia. Mitä muuta mä voin sanoa? Hyvää maanantaita, toivottavasti se tän myötä muuttuu paremmaksi ;)

**KADONNEEKSI ILMOITETTU**

"Voimasanojen käytöstä voisin huomauttaa", naisvirkailija sanoi ja tarkoitti sen kai vitsiksi. Zappista ei naurattanut. Itse asiassa hän ei ollut nauranut kertaakaan sitten sen illan, jona oli viimein tajunnut Rauskin huoneen olevan tyhjä. Sillain oikeasti tyhjä. Tyhjä.

"Jos voisit jäädä odottelemaan, josko tutkimuksen pojilta tulisi tarkennuskysymystä. Lomakkeissa menee pieni hetki. Aulasta löytyy mukavaakin istumapaikkaa."

Taas näitä ehdottomia kehotuksia. Zappis istuutui, risti jalkansa ja odotti. Tätäkö oli tyhjyys?Tätäkö oli aukoton tietämättömyys? Kaikuvia ajatuksia, pohjattomia sanoja, sanoja, joilta puuttui tarkoitus. Silmiä särkevää valoa ja tahdottomuutta. Jäsenissä painava tyhjyys.

"Vuosia aikaa olla hullu", Fisu tömähti hänen viereensä pitkälle metalliselle matalalle penkille.

"Mistä sä puhut."

"Mun viimeiset sanat sille. Mä sanoin sille, että sillä on vuosia aikaa olla hullu."

Zappis tuijotti mitäänsanomattomana matalaa pöytää jalkojensa edessä. Kukkia. Poliisiaseman aulan pöydällä oli ruukkupelargonia. Kesän jäljiltä varmaankin, mutta ruukkupelargonia se silti oli ja Rauski oli joskus tuonut valkoisen pelargonian tiskipöydälle näivettymään ja sanonut ettei sitä voinut heittää pois vielä silloinkaan, kun se oli jo pudottanut kaikki lehtensä ja muoviruukku pukkasi enää mustunutta vartta koppuraksi kuivuneesta mullasta. Ja se kukka oli Fisun ostama ja seurausta jostain vedonlyönnistä, _et uskalla_.

Miten paljon hänellä olikaan Rauskia ikävä.

"Zapu... Hei, ethän sä itke?"

Taisi hän itkeä.

"Zapu? Hei-"

Hiljaisuus. Fisun kuiskauksetkin olivat kuuluneet kaikuvassa aulassa kuuluvampina kuin hornetin syöksyt yliääninopeudella ikkunoita särkevässä korkeudessa.

"Onko sulla..."

"Onko mitä?"

"Vitosta. Femmaa. Vippaa."

"Mihin sä."

Hiljaisuudessa aika kiersi ympyrää. Täysin runoilematta, Zappis olisi voinut vaikka vannoa kuulevansa ajan siivet. Havinan. Tai samanlaisen äänen kuin sudenkorennon siivissä.

"Mä haen askin."

Eikä siitä puhuttu enempää, Fisu lähti ja Zappis istui ja antoi harvakseltaan tippuvien kyynelten kuivua poskille ja yritti vastustaa pakonomaista tarvetta nakertaa kynsiä, eihän tämän ikäinen mies enää kynsiä purrut, jumanskeida. Mitä ihmiset olettivat. Vastaanottotiskin nainen oli ollut valmis lainaamaan hänelle _kynsiviilan_.

"Alatalo, Johannes?"

Zappis kulki linoleumlattioiden ja kaikuvien kattorakenteiden saartamana ovelle, mies odotti hiljaa ja koko maailma oli hiljaa, _rikostutkinnasta, päivää. Tämä on pieni kuulustelu, älä ota paniikkia. Ja rehellisiä vastauksia pyydän._

Useammat kädet tahtoivat kätellä, vaikka kuulusteluhuoneeseen tuli vain yksi poliisi. Tässä alkoi tuntea itsensä melkein rikolliseksi, olisi tuntenut, ellei kyse olisi ollut Rauskista. Ja sitten seurasi kysymyksiä; viimeinen havainto, mistä asti olette olleet ystäviä, huumeet, vakituinen työ, perhetaustat?

Kysymyksiin oli helppo vastata, sen kuin antoi mennä automaattiselle ja vastasi. Kertoi kaiken, ja jos ei tiennyt, sanoi suoraan, ja jos ei ollut varma, sanoi senkin. _En sitten ole aivan varma. Ei me puhuttu näistä asioista._

Yksi kysymys löysi tiensä läpi turtuneisuuden muurin; kun tuli puhe naisystävistä, mahdollisista suhteista; _onko mahdollista, että joku nainen olisi raskaana ystävällesi? Sellainen on usein tämän tapaisten katoamisten takana. Katoamistemppu saattaa monesta tuntua helpommalta kuin vastuu omista teoista._

Ei... kai? Ei siitä ollut ollut puhetta- miten? Zappis ei ollut varma. Ei kai Rauski olisi kadonnut? Oliko sillä ollut seikkailuja viime aikoina? Mutta eikö raskaus olisi voinut saada alkunsa jo paljon aiemmin? Kaikkihan oli tietenkin aina mahdollista. Mutta jossain toisessa tilanteessa hän olisi todennäköisesti suuttunut tuollaisesta epäsuorasta syytteestä, Rauski ei ollut sellainen ihminen.

"Saatat saada yhteydenoton myöhemmin. Kiitämme yhteistyöstä."

Ja Zappis osasi olla vain kiitollinen päästessään pois sutivan kuulakärkikynän ja liian kirkkaasti, ahdistavan kirkkaasti, valaistujen puupintojen ulottuvilta. Hän käveli ulos poliisiaseman ovesta, kesän jäljiltä poltettujen kesärenkaiden ohi, neljä rengasta aina yhden auton alla, Rauskin olemassaolo oli aina ollut vähintään yhtä suuri itsestäänselvyys. Hän istui lähiliikenteen bussiin etummaiseen penkkipariin käytävän puolelle ja antoi vanhuksen puheen soljua ylitseen aina kotiin asti, Fisusta ei ollut kuulunut sitten kiinni heilahtaneen lasioven.

Missä Rauski oli? Ei kai Rauski oikeasti olisi kadonnut sanomatta sanaakaan, sillä se oli kaikkein pahinta, se, ettei kukaan ollut aavistanut mitään. Kukaan ei ollut saanut tekstiviestiä, ei meiliä, ei viestiä minkään pelipalvelun kautta, mistään ei ollut löytynyt kenellekään osoitettua kirjekuorta, sinisellä sutaistua himmeää kirjettä, jollainen syntyy silloin kun mustekynässä ei laakerit pyöri kunnolla. Ei yhtä sanaa. Ei yhtä lausetta. Ei. Mitään.

Oliko Rauski saattanut vain kadota? Lähteä, jättää koko elämänsä taakseen? Kaikki heidät?

Hän mietti sitä astuessaan sisään kumisevaan rappuun. Ajatukset heittivät holtitonta volttia, kaksois-, kolmoiskierrettä, kun hän rovelsi kenkkuilevaa lukkopesää ja läväytti oven auki tyhjään eteiseen, punavalkoista sulkuteippiä roikkui naulassa Rauskin takin vieressä, Rauskin takin kanssa samassa tapissa. Samassa mustassa koukussa. Isku vatsaan.

Seuraava isku tuli jääkaapista, ovessa ajo-, kela- ja visakortit, magneettien tiukassa puristuksessa. _Ei, en löytänyt tehokkaampia._

Hän mietti sitä istuessaan pöydän ääreen, mietti pyöritellessään tyhjää pulloa ja seuratessaan sen pohjan reunojen matkaa ympäri, ympäri ja ympäri, kehä ei ollut sama yhdelläkään kierroksella, kiersi ja härnäsi. Hän laski lasillisen haaleanlämmintä vettä ja kumosi sen, laski toisen, joi toisen, antoi kolmannen syöksyä reunojen yli, tuijotti lasiin iskeytyvää vesivirtaa ja siirsi lasia, etsi kulmaa, josta vesi räiskyisi mahdollisimman pahasti seinille. Hän ei löytänyt sitä parasta, sitä, jonka Rauski oli aina onnistunut löytämään alle viidessä sekunnissa. Rauskilla oli ollut liikaa kokemuksen tuomaa etua.

Hän nojasi keittiötason reunaan, levitti vettä kiviselle pinnalle ja tunsi lipuvansa johonkin kauas pois ja ylöspäin ja hukkuvansa tyhjyyteen. Kadottavansa olemassaolevaisuutensa mielen ontoksi kovertavaan avaruuteen. Avaruus. Väritöntä kylmää epätodellisuutta, hänen mielensä ei mitenkään kyennyt käsittämään kaikkea, ei poliisin teippejä Rauskin yksityisen valtakunnan ovensuussa, ei tuttavia, jotka eivät soitelleet, ei hiljaisuutta. Koskematon tietokone. Ja hän piirteli epämääräisiä soikioita vedellä, joka tahtoi vetäytyä kokoon heti levittämisen jälkeen, hakeutua pintajännityksensä avuin joukkovoiman turviin. Maustetahroja kylmällä pinnalla. Itämerta suolaisempia pisaroita. Ajatukset, jotka lähtivät pohtimaan ostosreissua ja sattuivat osumaan siihen, mitä Rauski kenties tahtoisi hänen tuovan Siwasta, kunnes hän jääkaapin ovea vemputtaessaan tajusi. Lamppu syttyi, _heureka_. Selkisi. Rauski ei olisi kiistelemässä pyykkäysvuoroista, hernekeittosäilykkeistä ja virolaisista parisenttisistä, ei viikon päästä, ei kuukauden kuluttua, ei ensi vuonna. Ei ikinä.

Ymmärrys tulvi tajuntaan yhtenä sykäyksenä, aaltona, joka teki kaikesta päivänselvää ja kirkasti ajatukset, ensimmäinen hymy päiviin ilmestyi hänen kasvoilleen, _piristy, Zapu, senkin aivoton kusiainen. Epäreilu jätkä. Mutta hei, itkut pois. Elämä jatkuu, perkele._

Elämä jatkui, _perkele_. Elämä jatkui, vaikka hän kantaisi Rauskin katoamisen kasvattamaa syyllisyyttä aina hautaan asti. Mitä Rauskikin olisi sanonut. Ja eikö itsemurhakandidaatti jättänyt hommansa puolitiehen juuri niiden muiden ihmisten takia? Ei, hän ei uskonut Rauskin kadonneen silkkaa ilkeyttään. Jotain häikkää tässä nyt oli, mutta siitä hän oli varma, ettei Rauskista löytyisi jäljen jälkeä ja ettei hänestä kuultaisikaan sen koommin.

  
 **SULKUTEIPPI**

Hyvin vähän hyviä sanoja. Olemattomasti riittäviä sanoja. Liikaa merkityksettömiä keskusteluja.

Fisu antoi katseensa seurata pisaroiden lasiin piirtämiä vanoja. Satoi. Satoi, ja vesi putosi taivaalta pisaroina, pisarat heijastivat katulamppujen valoja, valot välkkyivät, särähtelivät ajoittain ja, kenties, piakkoin nähtäisiin kääntymässä sähköfirman nosturiauto, jonka korissa joku seisoisi vaihtamassa onnettoman lepoa kaipaavan uuteen. Pisarat syöksyivät lasilla alas kuin pyrstötähdet tai tähdenlennot tai valoammukset ja vetivät märkää pyrstöä ikkunan poikki ja huuhtoivat pahki lentäneen linnun höyheniä. Lasien väliin oli jäänyt Sprite-pullo. Jotain muuta kuin hiilihappoja.

_Ikuisuus aikaa olla hullu._

Hän oli ollut hullu, kun ei ollut pitänyt kiinni. Kiskonut paidanhelmasta ja farkunkauluksesta, että nyt takaisin, pysyt siinä ja olet tallessa. Tyhjyys syövytti tervejärkisyyden reunoja. Mitenkä muuten sen saattoi sanoa.

"Sulla oli sana hallussa."

Fisu painoi kämmenensä vasten kolmesta lasista sisimmän pintaa. Päiväpeitto lattialla. Sulkunauhaa ovensuussa. Kännykän latausjohto pilkisti sängyn alta ja oli saatanan varmaa, että sulkuteipin kiepauttaneen naisen silmissä oli näkynyt pilkahdus huvittunutta myötätuntoa. _Pidellään yhteyksiä_ , käsi lippaan, kohteliaat kämmenten puristukset, syvään silmille vedetyt lipat ja rappukäytävässä kopisevat askeleet. Vaimea nauru alemmassa kerroksessa. Pään kallistus rattiin tartuttaessa. _Raukat._

Ja puhelu Keimolta. _Oliko sulla uutisia?_

_Ei. Kuinka niin?_

_Tämä... On varmasti rankkaa sulle. Kestätkö?_

_Kyllä tämä tästä. Mä selviän._

_Hyvä. Mä- tiedäthän, sä voit soittaa mulle millon vain._

Silti Keimo oli se joka itki. Silmät punareunaisina Rauskin entisen huoneen ovella ja hiplasi teippiä, räpsytti vuorotellen punaista raitaa ja keltaista. Perääntyi ja hieroi räät huolella ympäri naamaansa käyttäen apunaan neuleen hihaa ja painui kysymään Zappikselta, missä oli uusi kahvipaketti. Kahvinkeittoa ei voinut jatkaa ilman lisäpuruja, ei mokkamasterikaan taikonut hyvää kahvia suhteella kymmenen ja kaksi.

"Paskamaisen tempun sä teit."

Paskaa satoi syylliseen niskaan?

"Mitä mä tein että ansaitsin tämän?"

Mitä hän oli tehnyt? _Elämää Suljetulla._ Hyvä kirja, kannatti lukea, mutta ehkä hänenkin pitäisi hakeutua suljetulle? Kävellä tuosta noin vain päivystykseen. _Terve. Ei, olen ihan kunnossa, mutta voisitteko etsiä ystäväni? Tiedän, ettei tämä ole poliisiasema. Ei, en ole väärässä paikassa. Etsikää ystäväni, pyydän. Ilmoitettiin kadonneeksi edellisellä viikolla, ja uskon, että hän on elossa. Mutta uskon myös, ettei hän ole tässä maailmassa, jos ymmärrätte mitä tarkoitan._

Turhaa pohdintaa. Pitäisihän hullun diagnoosi olla mahdollista saada helpomminkin. Ainakin voisi kuvitella niin.

Kädet valahtivat mytyksi syliin. Lihakset puutuivat pitkästä istumisesta, olo oli paskamainen. Turta. Kipeä.

"Senkin..." kuiskaus kuoli huulille. Zappis kuului tulevan huoneeseen, luikertelevan sulkunauhojen lomasta ja asettavan lautasen pöydälle, polttamaton aski lojui viiden kiikkerässä pinossa tasapainoilevan lasin alla.

"Vieläkin sä istut täällä?"

"Niin."

"Tuota noin. Me oltiin lähdössä kaljalle. Lähdetkö mukaan?"

Zappis odotti hetken vastausta, jota ei tullut. Proto tuntui testailevan kaiuttimia.

"Retris lupasi pistouvata."

"Menkää sitten."

"Oikeasti ajattelit istua täällä koko loppuikäsi?"

"Onko sulla jotain mua vastaan?"

"Ei vitussa."

"Kuulostaakin siltä."

Fisu käänsi päänsä takaisin ikkunan suuntaan. Baarimikon vikittely ei nyt tuntunut kovinkaan houkuttelevalta ajatukselta. Ovessa oli sulku. Eikö Zappis voinut noudattaa sitä? Ja hän kysyi sen ääneenkin.

"Mitä- Fisu, mä olen sun kaveri! Totta kai me huolehditaan."

"Kaipaanko mä huolehtimista? Tarvitsenko mä lapsenvahdin? Babysitterin?"

"Se loukkaa sua tahallaan", Proto huusi stereoiden äärestä. "Zappis, lopeta. Antaa sen jäädä mököttämään. Sillä oli kuitenkin läheisempää väliä Rauskiin kuin meillä muilla torveloilla."

Fisu karisti Zappiksen tukemaan nousseen käden. Mitä henkistä tukea antoi fyysinen kosketus?

"Haista paska", hän sanoi ontosti. Fyysinen kosketus oli juuri sitä mitä hän kaipasi, Rauskilta. Jos hän saisi koskettaa niitä käsiä, painaa leukansa siihen päälakeen ja hipaista korvalehteä, sillä hänestä alkoi tuntua, ettei hän uskoisi ilman kosketusta. Ei ilman todistetta. Mitä siitä, jos se _tuntui_ siltä, kuin Rauski olisi elossa jossain? Ihminen oli kuitenkin aika täydellisesti vedätettävä olento.

Ja Zappis löi. Huitaisi nyrkillä pään sivuun korvan yläpuolelle ja jäi seisomaan Rauskin sängyn viereen haastavasti. _Uskallatko?_

"Kiitos."

He saivat yleisöä Fisun noustessa seisomaan. Retris tuntui pidättävän henkeään ovensuun toisella puolella, kun Fisu laittoi tahallaan hidastellen jalkaa toisen perään ja lysähti haukotellen natisevalle sängylle.

"Hyvää yötä. Jos te saitte tarpeeksenne toisten ihmisten lynkkaamisesta."

Zappis näytti myrskyltä. Ilme kuin myrskyvaroitus, sähköttävä, nyrkkiin uudelleen ja uudelleen puristuva käsi. Retris oli se, joka vinkkasi Zappiksen pois huoneesta, Proto kietoi käsivartensa kiristyneen kehon ympärille ja Keimo huikkasi juomaanlähtijät kasaan, lähtökuoppiin, avonaiselta rapun ovelta. _Onko varma että jäät tänne?_ Pientä tuhinateeskentelyä. Avainten pyörittely vaikeni, ovet kävivät, hiljaisuus laskeutui ja tuska hengitti, eli ja etsi ulospääsyä.

Ei kyynelen kyyneltä. Unohdus, sekin oli suljettu vaihtoehto. Munalukko nukahtamisen porttikongissa, sokeainkeppi ikivanhan Nukkumatin. Se ei huomannut unta kaipaavaa miestä, ei peiton alle hautautunutta lyhyttä tukkaa eikä mustia puolikuita väsyneiden silmien alla.

Hyväksyntää Fisu ei onnistunut löytämään. Lopulta aika teki oman ratkaisunsa ja pakkasi kipeimmän aaltopahviin ja sanomalehtiin ja silkkipaperiin kuin aaltomaljakon muutossa. Aika painoi hellokitty-laastarin mielen kivuille ja puhalsi muistoihin, kietaisi kaiken sulkuteippiin ja koukisti sormellaan Unijukan sängyn laidalle. Siunattu unohdus. Unohdettu iltarukous jostain lapsuudesta, peräkonttiin lastatut muistot. Peruutuspeili ja punaiset jarruvalot. Vilkku vasempaan, tarkistuskatsahdus vasen, oikea, vasen, varmistus oikeaan ja kaasu, sinne meni muistojen painava lasti, sulkuteippiin kiedottuna Ladan takakontissa ja kulahtaneilla istuimilla. Kaara sammalsi Venäjän rajalle ja keitti, aika kietoi sen aukottomaan sulkuteippipeittoon niin ettei korroosion laikuttamaa väriä olisi kysyttäessä osannut kertoa.

  
 **AIVOT NARIKKAAN**

"Kolme, sulle mulle ja tolle, kaksi tällaista sinulle, hei, antakaa tämä eteenpäin Slendakselle!"

Jokin laskussa ei täsmännyt, Retris oli siitä varma. Yrittikö tarjoilija vetää välistä? Tämä ilta oli joka tapauksessa se mitä kaikki tarvitsivat, Retris huokaisi ja laski kuitin kädestään. Seuraavan kierroksen saisi luvan tarjota joku muu. Ehdottomasti joku muu, kenties vaikkapa Proto, jonka halpa huumorintaju kattoi tavallista kalliimman artefaktin tilaamisen silloin kun maksajana oli joku muu, kuten hän.

Seurueesta puuttui liian moni, Keimo pyöritteli sormustaan kasvot surkeasti peitellyn synkkinä, kun kerran Zappiskin oli estynyt tulemasta. Musiikkilistankin olisi voinut vaihtaa. Johonkin, missä olisi enemmän bassoa. Enemmän ääntä ja vähemmän tilaa omille ajatuksille, ajatukset kun tuppasivat kiertää mustina sotkuista kehää ja kompuroida nuppineulojenkin osuessa kohdalle.

Hän huitaisi käden reideltään ja yhtyi nauruun, onttoa naurua ja liikaa silminnäkijöitä- miten homma toimi? _Miten tätä tyhjyyttä ajetaan?_

Keimon silmissä näkyi sama tyhjyys kuin muidenkin. Proto tasapainotteli useampaa lasia kuin laki salli, luovi pöydän päätyyn ja sai lastinsa tyhjennettyä, tukahdutti tukahtuneen huokaisun. Ei tehnyt yhtään mieli juoda. Ei tässä, ei nyt, ei tämän asian takia tällä lailla.

"Vippaas jätkä mullekin!"

"Ai jätkänkö haluat?" Proto loihti kasvoilleen velmun virneen ja madalsi äänensä seksikkään seksikkääksi- ainakaan Retris ei ollut koskaan valittanut tosissaan. Muilla saattoi mennä toisinaan hermot. Ja miksi ihmiset eivät voineet uskoa, kun hän halusi vain unohtaa? Edes hetkeksi, vaikka loossi, jossa oli liikaa tilaa, antoi muistutuksen jo vain paikallaan istuvalle. Kolme puuttui, kolme kaveria, joista jokikisen olisi kuulunut olla paikalla.

"Tästä saisit", hän kehräsi. Sujahdus Retriksen syliin, "Tehkää ihmiset tilaa."

"Hetkinen", mutta Retriksen argumentista puuttui vähäinenkin aito ponnekkuus, Keimo huomasi, minkä humallukseltaan kykeni huomaamaan.

"Auto on sun", hän muistutti Retristä. "Sä pysyt selvin päin."

"Aika paksua vaatia toiselta tuollaista", Slendas töytäisi Keimoa kyynärpäällä. "Erittäin paksua."

"Älä viitsi."

"Älä itse."

"Haha-"

"Sä olet jo humalassa."

"Ja sitten? Vapaa maa hitto soikoon, Retris ei varmaankaan kaipaa tätä?" Slendas seurasi Keimon sormien liikettä Retriksen lasin ympärille, tukahdutti huokauksen. Kai sillä oli oikeus. Hän aikoi ottaa saman oikeuden myös omaan käyttöönsä, ja sen voisi itse asiassa ottaa käyttöön tasan nyt. Kippis.

Proto huomasi Keimon nuokkumisen silmäkulmastaan. Yksi jätkä ulkona pelistä. Slendas kiskoi toista annosta pitkin kulauksin, köhi, kaivoi sytkäriä penkillä lojuvan takin taskusta ja naksautteli kipinöitä, tuijotti hetken silloin tällöin syttyvää liekkiä ja kaatoi lisää kurkunkostuketta. Joku kolmas oli jo kaapannut koko pullon.

"Sun perse painaa mun reittä-"

"Ai sori? Odota mä vaihdan asentoa."

"Ai perkele!"

"Näin on parempi?"

"Jos ei oteta huomioon sun käsiä mun kaulalla, niin joo."

"Etkö sä tykkää niistä tässä?"

Retris värisi. Löytyihän häneltä todellinenkin vastaus. Ja jos hän ei saisi juoda tänään... Oliko se liian paha ottaa joitakin omia vapauksia? Jos edes kerran lähtisi mukaan Proton likaiseen leikkiin, se ei nimittäin välttämättä olisi mikään huonoin kokemus.

"Arvaa mitä", hän kuiskasi ja yritti tavoittaa tyydyttävän kiusaavan sävyn.

"Niiin?"

"Mä tykkäisin enemmän tästä näin."

Proton vuoro väristä. Keimo nojasi pöytään ja katseli sumuisesti kaksikkoa aavistuksen tahmaisen pöytälevyn toisella puolella. Mistä lähtien pöytien alapinnoista oli kasvanut sieniä- ai, se olikin vain purkka... Proto oli kerrankin saanut mitä tilasi, se istui Retriksen sylissä ja näytti punaiselta. Mutta miksi se ei liikkunut? Oliko se sittenkin aina ollut bluffausta, se, miten se vikitteli heitä kaikkia ja laukoi jänniä vitsejä ja nipisteli, hiplasi ja sopivan tilaisuuden tullen nuolaisi varomatonta sormea? Taisi sittenkin olla sellainen raukka, joka luikki äidin helmoihin tosipaikan tullen, hän räpäytti silmiään, no, ehkä se ei ollutkaan. Keimo katseli nopeutetun tuntuisesti, kuinka Proto kiskaisi Retriksen takaisin suuteluetäisyydelle ja kohottautui itse puolimakaavasta asennostaan ylemmäs. Retris siirteli käsiään ja päätyi johonkin ihmeelliseen asentoon, jotenkin molemmat pysyivät tasapainossa, johtuen ehkä siitä, että Proton toista kylkeä painoi samainen pöytälevy.

Proto tunsi Retriksen käden selässään paidan alla ja toisen kiilautuneena melkein hänen haaroihinsa. Voi ristus. Ihan tosissaanko jätkä maistui näin suolaiselle? _Mistä vitusta sen voi tietää, maistuuko jätkä oikeasti tälle- jos se johtuukin jostain muusta? Jos se on vaikka- mitä, käynyt satamassa juomassa Itämeren tyhjäksi?_

Järjenjuoksu pysytteli kiltisti takajalalla suudelmien syvetessä kielareiksi ja vaelteleviksi käsiksi ja- mitä ihmettä Rauski teki täällä?

Koko paketti oli purkautua lattialle, kun Proto hätkähti Retriksen kääntäessä rajusti päätään, Proto huohotti, mitä Retris kehtasi riehua tällaisessa tilanteessa, kun tunnelma alkoi vasta saada kuumenevaan päin olevia piirteitä. Tällaisessa paikassa ei mietitty edes kännyköitä. Siis ainakaan niitä. Ei missään nimessä niitä.

Retris huomasi sylissään makoilevan kieron pirulaisen availevan suutaan toispuoleisesti kohotetuin kulmakarvoin. Hän räpytteli kiivaasti. Miten sitä selittäisi, että oli juuri sekoittanut Keimon äänen toiseen, aika paljonkin saman sävyiseen ääneen. Ei oikein mitenkään, jos ei halunnut tunnelman ottavan iskua. Joten kenties siitä ei tarvitsisi kertoa.

Hän kierrätti vielä katseensa läpi toisten, yksi pudonnut, toinen kovaa vauhtia samaan tähtäävä, kolmas, ja neljäs, joka sujahti juuri penkin toiseen päähän ja korjaili asentoaan ja järjesti lompakkoaan uuteen järjestykseen, sellaiseen, että vaihtorahat ja kuitti mahtuisivat sekaan. Kaikki taisivat tosiaan luottaa häneen kuskina. Huokaus. Tälle ei siis ollut vaihtoehtoa, päätä ei saisi muuten sumeaksi, Retris häivytti mietteensä taka-alalle Proton hampaiden avulla. Proto ei tainnut uskoa ruusuihin ja vaniljaan, tai ehkä ruusuihin, mutta enemmän niihin piikkeihin. Kieli poskella, hitaita ympyröitä ja väreilevä olo, juuri sitä Retris kaipasi, sillä siihen väliin oli turha saada ujutettua kysymystä _minkä takia tämä ylipäänsä saa aivot juoksemaan narikkaan._

"Katso nyt noita kahta", Slendas pyöritteli pulloaan kyllästyneen oloisena. "Kaikenlaisia yllätyksiä."

"Sano muuta älä."

"Mitä tiskijukka sanoi?"

"Lupasi lisätä listaan muutaman kappaleen. Eikä kustantanutkaan kuin vaivaiset pari kympin seteliä."

Nauru kohosi kattoon ja laski, sammui, kuin Keimo kesken illan. Ei se raukka ollut saanut soitettua äidilleen. _Eikö sinun pitänyt jo viime viikolla? No, melkein. No, ehkä, mutta haittaako se jos jäi välistä?_

  
 _Sulla taitaa olla tekemistä. Tai anna kun mä suikkaan sulle vielä viimeisen pusun._ Retris manasi Protoa, hyssytteli kainalossaan horjuvaa Keimoa. Auto tupaten täynnä juokaleita. Ja Proto perhana päätti häipyä hotelli Helpotukseen. Kuulema liian paha kusihätä. Liian huono pidätyskyky, huono tekosyy, eihän se ollut edes juonut.

"Retris. Onko sulla yösijaa matkamiehelle?"

Huokaus. "Ehkä kaverille juuri ja juuri."

"Eli mulle?"

"Saattaisit olla sellainen poikkeustapaus että ei, mutta jos-"

"Eli kyllä, thanks."

Tästä tulisi pitkä yö.

"Proto. Sä nukut sitten eri huoneessa, okei?"

"Missään nimessä. Onko tässä puhuttu jotain nukkumisesta?"

Siis erittäin pitkä yö, Retris kohotti kasvonsa pilviselle, märälle yötaivaalle. Paskat. Voiko elämässä enää huonommin mennä. Olisi sittenkin pitänyt vain _juoda_ aivot narikkaan, perinteisesti ja perinteistä rajummin, ja soittaa Zappis hinausavuksi. Kerjätä siltä kyyti. Kyyti pois tästä paskasta, mikä sinällään oli aika turha toivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirjaa nimeltä _Elämää Suljetulla_ ei ainakaan toistaiseksi ole olemassakaan, mutta en hennonnut muuttaa tekstiä, koska syyt ja niin edelleen. Ja kun etsin aiheesta lisää tietoa, sain selville, että koko projekti on aika kyseenalaisella mallilla, ja suuresti suomalaisen kustantamosysteemin takia. Kirjoitusprojekti on Juha Kurvisen harteilla ja kulkee nykyään nimellä _Hard Rock Kupittaa_ , ja jos kyseinen moottorisahajonglööri joskus saa kirjansa kaupan hyllyyn, täällä odottelee yksi lukija. 
> 
> Googlatkaa tekin ihmeessä Kurvisen tarina, jonka todeksi uskominen on siinä ja siinä, mutta kai sitä täytyy uskoa kun miehellä kerran omien sanojensa mukaan on asiakirjatkin tallella. Hulluja nuo ihmiset, ja muistakaa; älkää menkö Turussa lääkärille. Vähintään varokaa, jos taustallanne on yhtään oudomman kuuloista tarinaa x)


	3. Jästipäitä molemmat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Olet selviytyjä, hän uskotteli itselleen, hitto vie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihan ensiksi; anteeksi. Tarkistin milloin lupasin uutta lukua ja ylihän se meni, mutta tässä tätä tulee- olkoonkin sitten omasta itsekritiikkipuuskasta johtuvaa tai jostain ihan oikeasta syystä, mutta tämä luku menee ainakin oman riman ali. EIkä sitä kuitenkaan ole mitään järkeä hioa enää yhtään enempää, sillä silloin se pitäis kirjoittaa alusta uudestaan- eikä siihen valitettavasti riitä aika. Huonosta laadusta syytän Rauskia- tai niitä tuplana, kun yksikään ei suostu toimimaan kirjoittajan pään mukaan. Liikaa itsepäisyyttä, aivan liian totta.
> 
> Mutta jos tämä päätön dialogiyritys onnistuu huvittamaan teitä edes jollain tasolla, se ei voi olla täydellisen epäonnistunut^^ Ja pitihän mun yrittää saada tarina jotenkin käyntiin (ja nyt mä lopetan tän seliselittelyn, että päästään asiaan) ja seuraavista luvuista lupaan parempia. (Ja muistakaa, että tässä Rauski on sentään kännissä.) Olkaa hyvät<3

**JÄSTIPÄITÄ MOLEMMAT**

_kuinka rottani koulutan_

  
<Meillä on... Aika- vähän vaihtoehtoja.>

<Hitot vaihtoehdoista! Helkkari! Päästä mut!>

<Mitä mä just selitin sulle. Mä en kykene, ellei mulla ole pienintäkään yhteyttä suhun.>

_Mikä paskakasa pallinaama._

<Ja muistinko mainita, ettei sulla ole mitään keinoa peittää multa selkeitä ajatuksia. Koska tämä keskustelu on selkeää ajatusta.>

Rauski luovutti. Osan jääräpäisyydestään ainakin. Totta oli, ettei hänellä ollut hölkäsen pöläystä aavistusta siitä, mitä juuri nyt mahtoikaan tapahtua, miksi tapahtui ja miten ja missä. Koska ainakaan tämä ei ollut se asunto, jonka sohvalla hän oli ensimmäisen kerran suudellut Fisua- _no helvetti, kerrotaan sitten kaikki._ Tosissaan jos oltiin niin keskusteluun hän saattaisikin suostua, ellei se menisi turhan tuttavalliseksi. Eikä se menisi, jos hän saisi vaikuttaa asiaan sen suuremmin.

<No hyvä. Tiedätkö, mä olen lähes ylpeä siitä, ettet sä alkanut ihan hirveitä vääntämään vastaan. Usko pois, mä tiedän miten vaikeeta se on, antaa periksi ja tehdä mitä toinen haluaa.>

<Vittu. En mä ole antanut sulle lupaa tunkea mun reviirille.>

<Soo soo, kuka tunkee ja kenen reviirille? Sä tiedät mun ajatukset ihan yhtä hyvin kuin mä sun.>

Ainakin siinä tämä paskiainen puhui totta. Rauski kykeni aistimaan satunnaisia tunteita, ajatuksia, vilauksia, joiden oli oltava muistoja ja vieraita mielipiteitä ja avainsana olikin se vieras, sillä hän oli varma, ettei ollut syypää näihin vilauksiin. Tosin ajatteleminen saattoi jäädä vajaatoiminnalliseksi synapsien taistellessa veressä kiertävää alkoholia vastaan. Vaikka Koffin nojalla keskushermostorynnäkön tehnyt etanoli saikin kiitettävän vastuksen lievästi sanottuna kiihdyttävän tilanteen takia suonistossa syöksyilevästä adrenaliinista.

<Haista paska, _paskakasa._ >

<Hah. Joku taitaa luulla pystyvänsä keskustelemaan tuolla asenteella.>

Asenteenparannusta kehiin, siis, mutta vitut kun se tuntui vaikeammalta heti Toisen vihjattua siihen suuntaan.

Hän ajatteli. Ja pudisti päätään, kuvainnollisesti. Tilanne ei näyttänyt mitenkään ruusuiselta. He olivat päätyneet pattitilanteessaan siihen vaiheeseen, jossa oli hiukankin järkeillen selvää, että yhteistyö olisi vähintäänkin pakollista. Hetken huopauksen jälkeen- ja oikeastaan edestakaisin oli soudettu varmaan lähemmäs tunti, ei sillä että kelloa olisi näkynyt, ja humalaisen ajantaju saattoi olla pahaakin hakuammuntaa- Toinen oli antanut hänelle valvotut valtuudet käydä istumaan lattialle, joka olisi varmasti kavahtanut ajatustakin sille tyystin vieraasta esineestä, imurista. Hän ei ollut innokas tutkimaan muita huoneita, ties mitä puolituttua sieltäkin löytyisi. Sen jälkeen riita oli kiertänyt pientä kehäänsä ja palannut aina samaan lähtöpisteeseen, josta hyvällä tuurilla päästäisiin etenemään ehkä seuraavana jussina. Rajakiistasta ei vain tuntunut tulevan loppua.

<Anna kun... Mulla ei taida olla mahdollisuutta paljoa miettiä. Helvetin helvetti. Ääh.>

Toinen tuntui kuitenkin antavan hänen miettiä rauhassa, pienen tölväisyn jälkeen, joka oli muotoa ajatus naisista. Kiitokset edes ensimmäisestä, ja ajatuksen hän päätti kerrankin sivuuttaa. Jos kaikesta nostaisi metelin- eihän hän olisi Rauski ilman omituista huumorintajua ja aukotonta itseluottamusta, ja itseluottamuksen tukena oli nyt myös laskematon määrä alkoholia.

<Jos mä... ymmärsin oikein tai jotain, sä olet syntynyt ilman ruumista? Ja miten se voi olla edes mahdollista?>

<Sä ymmärsit ihan oikein.>

<Miten se on mahdollista?>

<Mistä vitusta minä sen tietäisin?>

<Ja sun ainut keino saada ruumis on varastaa sellainen?>

<Vaikka en käyttäisikään sanaa varastaa, niin kyllä.>

<Ja paras on aina varastaa oma keho?>

<Heitä mäkeen tuo _varastaa_. Kyllä, aina olisi paras löytää oma keho ja ottaa se synkronoidusti haltuun. >

<Ottaa synkronoidusti haltuun... Anteeksi jos en ole tarpeeksi kypsä sulattamaan tätä nätisti.>

<En mäkään varmasti olisi.>

Ja kyllä, näissä kohdissa Rauski tunsi tarvetta vihata Toista vielä enemmän, silloin kun Toinen onnistui kuulostamaan turhan inhimmilliseltä. Raivostuttavan inhimmilliseltä. Hän kirosi. Taas.

<Ja mä olen sä. Ja sä olet mä.>

<Kyllä.>

<No voihan vittu. Eikö tästä olisi helppoa keinoa ulos? Otat jonkun monistuksen tästä mun komeasta kehosta, valtaat kopion ja the happy end. Eikö?>

<Arvaa vain houkuttaisiko ajatus. Mieti, mä en kestä sua nytkään, joten miten mä tulen kestämään sua nämä seuraavat sata vuotta ja sitä rataa? Tuollainen mörrimöykky, oikeasti.>

<Omapa on mörrimöykkys.>

<Tuli jo selväksi että sussa on homon vikaa, mutta tuo menisi jo turhan sisäsiittoiseksi.>

<Sullakin huumorintaju->

<Eikä siinä mitään, itselläkin on taipumusta miesten suuntaan->

<Tultiinko me puhumaan tästä? Aiotaanko me puhua tästä? Onko tämä sun käsitys tärkeysjärjestyksestä?>

<Hah.>

Mutta Toinen vaikeni.

<No sitähän minäkin.>

Ainakin aamu alkoi sarastaa, mikä saattoi tarkoittaa sitä, että täältä olisi mahdollista päästä poiskin. Kunhan lisääntyvää valoa olisi kertynyt tarpeeksi, hän voisi yrittää ottaa selvää mihin oli joutunut kolkkauksen jälkeen raahatuksi. Koska hittolainen, eihän tässä nyt kerta kaikkiaan voinut olla järkeä. Paras selitys taisi olla yksinkertaisesti vintin lopullinen pimentyminen. Eikö skitsofreniaan sisältynyt päänsisäisten äänten kuuleminen?

<Uskoisit, sä et ole hullu, eikä sulla ole mielenterveydellistä vikaa eikä tämä ole edes humalaista unta.>

<Mä en vaan voi uskoa tätä todeksikaan.>

<Totisinta totta. Ja eikö se aina ole niin, että taru on totuutta ihmeellisempää?>

<Niin näkyy. Mulla ei vaan koskaan ole hyvää tuuria, ei missään.>

<Joten olisiko meillä mitään mahista yrittää pelata yhteen?>

<Sanoinhan jo, että mulla on oikeus tähän kehoon! Sä olet väärässä paikassa!>

<Homma ei ole niin simppeli->

<Alkaisit kalppia jo!>

<Kuuntele edes->

<Vitun syöpäläinen, tehoaako suhun edes Ratax->

< _Kuuntele-_ >

<Mulla on striimi ylihuomenna ja töitä, ja laskut tältä kuulta maksamatta ja->

<No _vittu_ , 'mä olen Rauski, niin, en mä kuuntele mitä toiset sanoo'!>

Se sattui, Rauski vaikeni, yritti koota ajatuksensa ja ärsyyntyi Toisesta, siitä, miten häneltä oli näköjään viety yksityisyys täältäkin, omista ajatuksista, muistoista, siitä mihin hän oli uskonut ajatustenlukijoidenkin olevan kykenemättömiä pääsemään käsiksi.

<Haista...>

<Jos vaikka rauhoittuisit. Ihan simppeli tämä juttu on. Pohjimmiltaan.>

<Ja mitäs toimintamallia herra ehdottaa?>

<Jos yhteistyö ei toimi, mitä se ei tunnu tekevän, mä otan ensimmäisen vuoron ja lähdetään pistämään jalkaa jalan eteen. Täältä on pakko lähteä veistelemään. Ja äkkiä.>

<-ei muuten käy päinsä. Ja hei, miten niin muka pakko lähteä?>

<Mitäs sitten?>

<Tää keho on mun, mä käskytän sitä- miten niin pakko lähteä? Mihin?>

<Ei me nyt tähänkään voida jäädä!>

<Ja miksi _helvetissä_ me ei voitaisi jäädä tähän? >

<Täällä on rottia>, Toinen vinkaisi, tai ainakin tiedotti niin vastenmielisen pelokkaalla sävyllä, että Rauskin oli pakko nauraa. Rottia? Mitä helvettiä- hänen toinen minänsä pelkäsi rottia? Kaikista maailman asioista?

<Rottia? Älä vaan paljasta, että mun pahin pelko tässä maailmassa on sellaiset söpöt siimahännät? Nehän on oikeastaan aika hellyttäviä, no okei, kyllähän ne levitti ruttoa silloin aikanaan ja->

<Sä et halua törmätä sellaseen. Ja hitto, joskus mä unohdan ettet sä tiedä mistään mitään.>

<Eikä mun ilman sua tarvitsisikaan tietää.>

<Kuule, rotat->

<Mä en halua tietää!>

<Sä olet nyt täällä, edelleen vastuussa itsestäsi, sun olisi parempi tietää!>

<Ja sähän olet aina oikeassa, eikö?>

<Sä vihaat mua?>

<Voisinko olla vihaamatta? Oletitko sä muuta?>

<Mä odotin pientä järkevyyttä->

<Hei-!>

< _Mutta_ en oikeastaan, ei, en mä odottanut muuta. Sähän olet kuitenkin mä. >

Kumpikin vaikeni. Rauski tavoitti Toisen ajatuksista surullisuutta, kaikista maailman asioista juuri surullisuutta, ja haikeutta, päämäärättömyyttä ja pelkoa.

<Okei, kerro>, sillä syyllisyys oli yksi niistä tunteista, joiden korjaaminen vaati väistämättäkin typerän ylpeyden menettämistä, ja typerästä ylpeydestä on toisinaan terveellistäkin päästä osaksi eroon. <Kerro, jos se muka on niin tärkeää.>

<Rotat on haaskaeläimiä. Ne- niille kelpaa mikä vain, mikä ei ole pelkkää luuta, ja luukin kelpaa, niitä on aina päiväsaikaankin jokunen kytiksellä, ja jos ne päättää käydä kerralla kaikki päälle>, Toinen kuului nielaisevan. Rauski hymähti, se oli aloittanut vikkelään, kuin peläten hänen keskeyttävän, joten sen täytyi silloin todella tuntea hänet. Hän olisi hyvinkin voinut tehdä sen. <Mä olen nähnyt, mitä ne tekee. Miten siinä silloin käy.>

<Okei, selvä, _muista rotat._ Ne ei ilmeisesti ole niinkään harmittomia siimahäntiä. >

<Hännällisiä, kyllä, mutta että harmittomia...>

<Jotain muuta tärkeää, mistä mun olisi parempi tietää?>

<Zombit>, Toinen tuntui muistavan. <Zombit.>

<Kuin tämä elämä ei ilman olisi ollut täydellistä.>

<Usko pois, sä et halua törmätä sellaiseen. Ne on etovia.>

<Mä en jaksa alkaa miettiä mitä tarkoittaa etova.>

<Laatta lentää, sen arvoisia.>

<Mikä niissä on sen arvoista?>

<Haju. Ja se märkä ääntely.>

<No, huh huh. Ihan karsea klisee, ei, sun on pakko vitsailla, ei täällä voi olla zombeja->

<Ja mä muuten oikeasti tajusin, että olen vihdoinkin vaarassa niiden taholta. Täydellistä. Vitun täydellistä.>

<Ja nyt jätkä ymmärtää miksi zombeja _pelätään_. Että miksi yleensä ei päivitellä mahdollisia hajuhaittoja. >

<Ei ne nyt varjoihin koske! Varjoja ei käytännössä ole olemassakaan!>

<Nyt sä myönnät että sua ei ole olemassa. Fiksua toimintaa.>

Hetken hiljaisuus. Rauski tunsi kurkkunsa kuivaavan nielaisun puuttessa. Silmät räpsyivät, ja hengitys kulki, keho oli tavallaan automaattiohjauksella, mikä tarkoitti sitä, ettei kumpikaan oikeastaan edes yrittänyt liikuttaa jalkaa tai kättä tai edes silmiä, mikä johtui siitä, ettei kumpikaan antanut toiselle lupaa. Systeemi toimi jotenkin kierosti siten, että toinen oli kokovartalolukossa toisen ohjatessa kehoa ja silloin kuin kumpikaan ei antanut toiselle lupaa, mihinkään ei liikuttu. Helvetin hieno diili, siis.

<Ei sen ole pakko olla niin.>

<Ja mitä vittua sinä taas tarkoitat?>

<Täällä ihmiset elää tällä lailla. Ei symbioosia olisi sallittu laissa, jos se alistaisi toista.>

<Laissa? Oho, teillä on lait. Täällä. Missä sitten onkaan _täällä_. >

<Jotenkin tuo repliikki ei yllätä. Ei täällä missään kivikaudella eletä.>

Kämpässä ei ollut pistorasioita.

<Ei siltä vaikuta.>

<Älä viitsi, tämä on vanhaa aluetta. Kyllä täällä sähköä on.>

<No hyvä.>

Hiljaisuus, jossa kumpikaan jästipää ei halunnut puhua. Sitten Toinen jatkoi: < _Täällä_ on tällä hetkellä Turku. >

<Voi vittu, Turku edelleen. Olenko mä kuitenkaan ihan väärässä, jos ajattelen että tämä ei ole enää Maa?>

<No... et. Tellukseksi sitä tosin nykyään sanotaan, sun... kotia.>

<Tellus. Voiko taas kliseisempää enää olla?>

<Kuulostaa paremmalta kuin Maa. Maa maa maa. Sillä sanalla on muukin merkitys.>

<Toisaalta jos sen noin ajattelee. Mutta paljonpa kertoo mikä paikka tämä sitten on.>

<Onko tällä paikalla nimeä? Muualla ollessa tämä on _Koti_. Täällä ollessa tämä on _täällä_. >

<Kai nyt paikalla pitää nimi olla. Herranjumala.>

<Joku selitti joskus että se johtuu siitä, että täällä kansalaisilla on tieto muista paikoista. Muilla paikoilla on omat nimensä ja tämä on täällä. Mutta ehkä tiedemiehillä on ihan omat nimityksensä ja politiikoilla omansa ja niin edelleen...>

<Lopeta se analysointi. Ihan turhaa tietoa tähän saumaan.>

<Tämä on Koti. Ja täällä. Kelpaako?>

<Mitä sä just äsken selitit rinnakkaisulottuvuuksista. Sitä mä tahtoisin selvittää, en mitään paikallisia paikannimiä. Ja miksi vitussa se on edelleen Turku?>

<Rinnakkaisulottuvuuksista?>

<Niin. Siltä tämä vaikuttaa, mieti nyt, kaksi paikkaa jotka näyttää samalta eikä kuitenkaan ole, ja muita vitun paikkoja ja sitä tietä.>

<Meillä päin puhutaan muista maailmoista, mutta miten vain, rinnakkaisulottuvuus... Ehkä se sopii, koska rinnakkain mutta paremmassa ulottuvuudessa, tavallaan lomittain ja päällekkäin...>

<Hei ihan oikeasti, mulla särkee päätä ihan jumalattomasti ja kiinnostus nukkumista kohtaan olisi aika korkealla katossa. Eikö oikeasti voisi harkita?>

<Minähän sanoin jo että ei täällä.>

<Mikä vitun kiire meillä on niin että ihminen ei voi edes nukkua kännipäätä pois!>

<Usko pois, nyt ei voi tässä näin- ja jos sä nukkuisit nyt, sä nukkuisit pois krapulankin. Ei käy.>

<Ei tästä vielä tule krapulaa!>

<Ihan varmasti tulee!>

Rauski olisi mököttänyt, jos siitä olisi ollut minkäänlaista käytännön hyötyä. Mitä se muka tiesi krapulasta, kun se ei ollut koskaan juonut? Ja hitot käytännön hyödyistä. Hän saattaisi alkaa mököttää käytännön hyödyn puutteesta huolimattakin, kun Toinen kehtasi höpistä jotain jostain zombeista. Kas kun ei morsoista. Ja Slenderman myös, eikös jeah?

<Anna mulle ohjat.>

<Mullepas.>

<Ei, tää keho on mun. Yrittäisit jo uskoa.>

<Tämä keho on nyt myös mun. Mutta ihan sama, ennen kuin edes aloitat, _ihan sama_ , nyt sä saat ohjat. Jos lupaat kuunnella mua koska mulla voi olla ihan fiksujakin neuvoja, eli sä kuuntelet mua ja teet mitä mä käsken ja annat mun pysyä kärryillä siitä missä mennään, okei?>

<Mä jotenkin tunnen tarvetta veikata ettei tämä muutenkaan toimi mitenkään yksityisesti, joten mä vastaan okei. Okei?>

<Okei.>

Rauski jäi odottamaan hallinnan palaamista jäseniin, jotka ihan varmasti olisivat pitkästä paikallaan istumisesta hitonmoisessa jäykkyydessä kuin ruosteiset kaapinsaranat. Pöly leijaili kolhossa käytävänpätkässä ja silmäkulmaan häiritsevästi osuva valonhäivä houkutteli vilkuilemaan peiliin, mikä silmien liikkumattomuudessa oli mahdotonta. Katse oli kohdistunut pari tuumaa kylpyhuoneen kynnyksen yläpuolelle.

<Hei? Miksi mitään ei tapahdu?>

<Odota hetki->

Se ilmestyi täsmälleen kohdistetun katseen pisteeseen, kuin olisi varta vasten etsinyt hänen katseensa kiinnekohdan ja asettunut siihen tietoisesti. Ruma, suunnilleen kämmenkokoinen olio oli vihertävänharmaa ja nökötti pää kallellaan kahden takajalkansa varassa. Se katsoi räpäyttämättä ulkonevilla silmillään ja tuntui hymyilevän aika pelottavan oloisesti.

<Hitto.>

< _Mikä_ ->

<Nyt äkkiä haneen!>

<Mitä tuollainen voi tehdä?>

<Ei yksi, mutta niitä tulee lisää, ne ei koskaan tule yksin.>

<No anna ne ohjat, ei tarvitse ruveta vänkäämään.>

<Rotta, rotta se on>, Toinen valisti Rauskin hypätessä kompuroiden jaloilleen. Hän lähti perääntymään siihen suuntaan, jonka oletti eteisen suunnaksi. Käytävässä kieppuva pöly sai hänet yskimään.

<Mitä nyt? Ei kai tuo käy päälle, ei kai se vittu käy päälle?>

<Ei sen yksin pitäisi. Kai. Mistä mä voisin tietää!>

<Sun se pitäisi tietää- tuoko on rotta?>

<Helvetti, paljonko auttaa kun en- liikkuisit jo->

<Onko tuo muka niin paha. Kiltin näköinen, suorastaan.>

"Tseh, tseh-"

<Idiootti! Nyt jalkaa eteenpäin, liikkuu liikkuu->

Rotta alkoi tulla lähemmäs, hiipiä, sen koukkuiset neljä jalkaa olivat jotain jostain kissan ja hämähäkin raajojen väliltä, sen ilkeän näköiset kynnet naksahtelivat parkettiin ja hän näki mielessään kuinka se upottaisi ne hänen silmäkuoppiinsa ja riipisi silmät päästä, kuinka sen kynnet uppoutuisivat hänen vatsaansa, tai rintaan, kuinka se tarraisi solisluihin, kaivaisi mustat koukut luiden alle ja kenties repisi hänet pikkuhiljaa luu kerrallaan veriseksi kasaksi pölyiseen, hylättyyn, surulliseen asuntoon kauas kaikesta- _voi vittu!_ Rauskin aavistuksen sekavaan päähän ei mahtunut muuta kuin ajatus poispääsemisestä ja hengissäpysymisestä. _Olet selviytyjä_ , hän uskotteli itselleen, _hitto vie_ , ja ojensi kätensä haparoimaan eteisen ovea takavasemmalta.

<Se on siivouskomero, mitä sinä-?>

<No anteeksi, meillä on tässä ulko-ovi.>

Rotalla oli oikeastaan aika hellyttävä ilme. Leveä pää, leveä suu, eikä sen kellertävissä silmissäkään näyttänyt olevan millään tapaa hullua katsetta. Ehkä sellainen terveellisen hullu piirre, oikeastaan aika kotoisa. Hän oli aika varma, ettei se tekisi mitään, Toinen liioitteli ja teki siitäkin kärpäsestä härkäsen, tätä rottaa ei varmasti tarvitsisi juosta pakoon, hän naurahti omalle pakokauhulleen ja tunsi sen alkavan hellittää.

Kunnes hän löysi oikean oven ja painoi kahvasta ja löysi eteisestä kaksi samanlaista ja raollaan rappukäytävään hiljaa heiluvan oven ja pakokauhu nosti päätään entistä korkeammalle.

<Mitä?>

<Jatka eteenpäin.>

Hän vilkaisi ihan nostalgisten hyvästijättöjen takia käytävään taakseen. Tunne oli selkeä, vastaanpanematon; tänne ei ihan hetkeen palattaisi. Puolitutut seinät ja puolituttu pohjapiirrustus, oikeastaan kaikki tuntui olevan puolituttua. Keskellä käytävää nökötti se yksinäinen rotta ja haukotteli. Sen suu oli täynnä sisään kääntyneitä, kellertäviä hampaita vierekkäisissä riveissä kuin hauella.

"Iaah!"

<Nyt se vasta _haukottelee_. Älä kilju. >

<Haukottelee?> rotta näytti aika kieroutuneelta. Sen lopulta ponnistaessa loikkaan Rauski oli jo heittänyt oven selkosen selälleen ja hyppinyt portaita ryminällä alas porras portaan perään ja viisi jäi taas väliin, hän tarrasi kaarteissa kaiteisiin ja heilautti itsensä alasmenosuuntaan, ympäri, ympäri- ulko-ovi- piha-asfalttia, aamuhämärä taivas ja autojen harvakseltaan kansoittamia ihmisistä autioita katuja. Maisema näytti etäisesti tutulta, siinä oli jotain samaa kuin _Last of Us_ :issa, heinä kasvoi rakoilleen asfaltin väleistä, kaikkialla oli petollisen hiljaista ja hänen mieleensä muistui, että siellä jossain oli jopa niitä zombeja. Hitot hän siitä, vaikka joku nostaisikin turhanpäiväisen äläkän nimeltä _Zombi ei ole korrekti nimitys._

<Minne, minne->

<Alaspäin! Katua alas, juokse!>

<Ai tänne?>

<Juuri sinne, pöljä.>

Toinen heitteli hieman sekaviakin ohjeita, hän juoksi tuli hännän alla ja vältti kiusausta kääntyä katsomaan. Ei Toisella sattumoisin ollut silmiä selässä?

<Tietenkään ei.>

Tietenkään ei. Ikinä ei mikään ollut otollisesti kohdallaan. Minne tässä muuten oltiin menossa? Mitä hyötyä oli päämäärättömästä ryntäilystä sinne missä niitä zombejakin oli?

<Missä ne on? Ne rotat?>

<Ei mitään käryä- älä nyt pysähdy! Juokse!>

Rauski nojasi lyhtypylvääseen ja huohotti.

<Vittu tasaan tässä henkeä ensin, ei tarvitse heti aloittaa.>

<Ohjat mulle, tai alat liikkua.>

<Eihän niitä näy, autiota katua kaikkiin mahdollisiin ilmansuuntiin.>

<Ei näy. Hyvä juttu muuten, pidit sellaista ryminää, että joka ikinen kellarizombi on täysillä perässä. Kiitoksia.>

<Sanoo Varjo, joka tajusi juuri joutuneensa zombien ruokalistalle.>

<Kiitos tuostakin taas.>

<Ja mihin vittuun me ollaan menossa?>

<Tuskin nyt sinne ainakaan.>

Ystävälliselle juttutuokiolle tuli yhtäkkiä karmaiseva loppu.

"Mistä niitä tulee?"

Rottia loikki pitkin katua, niitä parveili näyteikkunoiden reunuksilla ja katukylttien päällä ja autojen katoilla ja tuulilaseilla pyyhkimien päällä, konepelleillä ja kiiluvia mulkosilmiä näkyi pimeästä varjosta autonrunkojen alta. Jokaisella rotalla oli kieroutunut ilme, ei sitä muullakaan sanalla voinut kuvata. Ne hymyilivät kuin Hangon keksit, mistä lie pirusta sanonta tullut, ja jokaisella niistä oli nyrkinkokoisen kidan täydeltä ilkeän näköisiä hampaita. Jokainen niistä istui hiljaa. Ja sitten joku aloitti pienen äänen, matalan, raspaavan kähinän. Selkää pitkin kulki kylmien väreiden hyinen virta. Sydän hakkasi reikää rintaan ja kämmenet hikosivat. Hän jähmettyi. Kädet typerän näköisesti eteen nostettuina ja silmät varmasti roskapöntön kannen kokoisiksi laajenneina, _mitä minä teen mitä_

<Kaksi risteystä tuolla päin. Juokse!>

<Käsketkö vielä kerran?>

<Mä toivon, että mun ei tarvitse.>

Rauski empi, sen verran, että ehti tuntea Toisen kaappaavan otetta kehonsa jäsenistä. Hän kiirehti pistämään vastaan, riuhtaisi komennon itselleen.

<Mitä hemmettiä, mehän sovittiin!>

<Sillä ei kohta ole enää mitään väliä kun ollaan kuolleita molemmat ja maataan tässä, eikä ehditä kauaa maata ennen kuin ne kaluaa meidät luukasaksi, olisit niin kiltti ja juoksisit jo.>

Rauski karisti Toisen paniikinomaisen alentuvan äänen mielensä perukoille. Helvetti, tähän hän ei kuolisi. Tai ainakaan se ei ollut ihan lähisuunnitelmissa. Vittu, hän ei varmasti kuolisi.

<Mihin minä juoksen? Nuo on tuplat nopeampia kuin mä.>

<Sitä varten täällä on bunkkereita. Juokse, pliis.>

Juokseminen oli sentään jotain tekemistä, mekaanista, automaattista tekemistä, pyrkimistä hullulla vimmalla eteenpäin. Olioissa oli kummallista hypnoottista vetovoimaa. Niiden katseesta ei ollut mikään helppo riistäytyä irti, se veti kaikessa kummallisuudessaan puoleensa, kiehtoi. Aika paha houkutuskeino, luontainen saaliin kohteeseen lukitseva vetovoima. Varmaan niillä alkuperäisillä vampyyreillä, aidoilla hirviöillä, oli joskus ollut samanlainen kyky. Siihen kai koko myytti perustui, tai oli perustunut, kunnes tulivat Twilightit ja kaikki muut paskat massasarjat, jotka söivät pohjan koko legendalta. Kuka hemmetti oli keksinyt, että vampyyrit olivat mitään muuta kuin verenhimoista elävää kuollutta hullua joukkoa?

Toinen puhui jotain bunkkereista, sen äänessä oli sekava sävy, ja jos sillä olisi ollut oma keho, hän olisi uskonut sen lyyhistyvän kerälle keskelle jalkakäytävää. Se olisi jäänyt siihen ja odottanut missä tahansa muodossa lähestyvää kuolemaa, Rauski tuhahti, hän sentään oli ikänsä pelännyt ja kasvattanut itsensä itsepintaiseksi, omapäiseksi, kovapäiseksi idiootiksi, joka juoksi mieluummin vaikka päin hyökyaaltoa kuin jäi odottamaan sitä. Mutta ensin koetettaisiin juoksemista toiseen suuntaan, ei tässä sentään itsetuhoisia oltu.

Toinen puhui bunkkereista ja Rauskin tykyttävään mieleen jäi vain se, että lähin oli seuraavan vasemmalle kaartuvan kadunpätkän päässä. Sisään pääsi kuulemma jollain tunnusluvulla jota Toinen ei muistanut _ja mikä hiton hyöty siitä silloin on, kun joudutaan selkä seinää vasten ja kohdataan ne silmästä silmään, mikä ilo siitä sitten on?_

Maahan upotetun betonibunkkerin ulkoneva sisäänkäynti tuli liian pian vastaan. Se erottui ympäröivistä puolipystyssä sinnittelevistä raunioista vain punaisen värinsä vuoksi ja metallisella liukukannella varustetussa pienessä laatikossa oviluukun pielessä oli koodisysteemi. _Syötä koodi_ , näytössä olisi lukenut, jos se olisi ollut yhtään hienostuneempi.

<Ja sun mieleen ei ilmesty mitään maagista numerosarjaa, jolla tämän vitun vehkeen saisi avaamaan meille oven pelastukseen?>

Rauski valmistautui henkisesti, vaikka kuolema tässä vaiheessa tuntui musertavan epäreilulta. Ahtaalta. Miksi? Oliko suojakoodi joku sellainen kansalaisturvallisuuteen liittyvä juttu, joka jaettiin jokaiselle? Ja miksi tämä hänen toinen minänsä, josta ei tuntunut olevan yhtikäs mihinkään, oli mennyt hukkaamaan sen mielensä typeriin syövereihin?

Mistä tämä maailma koostui? Miksi täällä oli tällainen järjestys kuin oli, miksi _nopeat syövät hitaat_ oli täällä todellisempi fraasi kuin Maassa ikinä? Miksi? Hänen luontainen uteliaisuutensa heitteli kysymyksiä joihin hän olisi mielellään saanut vastauksen ennen mahdollisen tuskaista kuolemaa. Tuskaista, erittäin raakaa, veristä kuolemaa- _onko kuolema muka joskus ollut tuore... tai, no, helvetti, onhan oikein sanoa niin, mutta mistä sitten tulee, että puhutaan raa'asta kuolemasta? Jos joku selittäisi senkin sananparren idean..._

Okei, hänen lievästi päihtynyt- tai ehkä enemmän kuin lievästi- kauhuissaan ylikierroksilla käyvä mielensä viskoi häntä satunnaisilla, hajanaisilla ajatuksilla, ja Toinen oli kaikesta päätellen vaipunut tilaan jossa siitä ei ollut mitään hyötyä. Sillä oli pakko olla jotain traumoja rotista, ihan pakko, ei se muuten olisi näin käyttäytynyt. Hän tunsi kyllä itseään sen verran.

Tilanne näytti kusiselta, hän huomasi rottien ilmestyessä bunkkerin oven päälle hymyilemään. Miksi ne hymyilivät? Hymyilivätkö ne aina, oliko se innokasta tulevan odottamista, oliko hän niin huvittava? Oliko tilanteessa jotain huvittavaa? Miksi ne hymyilivät? Mikä niillä oli?

Hän seisoi selkä niihin päin ja puristi kämmeniä nyrkkiinsä, musersi tyhjyyttä käsiinsä, kaivoi kynsiä lihaan ja tunsi sen hetken, kun veri hiljalleen alkoi tihkua sormenväleihin. Hän toivotti kivun tervetulleeksi, ainakin se sopi yhteen rinnassa palavan pistävän tunteen kanssa. Mikä siellä niin pisti? Jokainenhan kuoli joskus, eikö niin? Miksi se siis nyt olisi erilaista, mikä tästä teki niin vaikeaa?

Hän veti väräjävän henkäyksen aamuöistä ilmaa ja sulki silmänsä. Odotus oli se kaikkein pahin. Kaikki tuntui hiljenevän, mitä hän olikaan saanut tässä elämässä aikaan? Surua, menettämisen surua hän oli onnistunut lahjoittamaan, menetyksen tuskaa, epäonnistumisen syytöksiä, musertavia tunteita. Kesken jäänyttä. Tuskaa. Sydän hakkasi syytöstä kallon pohjaan, syke heijastui kipuna kehoon, hän nieleskeli, henki ei kulkenut, sarastava aamuilma haisi väärälle, ihan väärälle. Rotat aloittivat kuorolaulannan, siltä se kuulosti, ne hymisivät matalaa, käheää sävelmää, jos sitä saattoi sävelmäksi kutsua ja kun hän avasi silmänsä, niistä jokainen tuijotti häntä tiiviin odottavasti, mitä ne odottivat, hitto pellenumeroa? _Mitä ne odottivat?_

"Mitä te vielä odotatte! Tehkää se! Tehkää se, vittu, ja olkaa onnellisia!" Hän huitaisi kädellään kaaren, veri levisi, vaikka osa siitä oli jo alkanut hyytyä. Eikö veren olisi pitänyt saada ne villiintymään, nehän olivat kuitenkin petoja, mitä ne siis odottivat, kun hän seisoi siinä kädet levällään ja uhrasi itsensä niiden juhla-ateriaksi?

"Mitä te odotatte!"

Joku niistä tuli lähemmäs, ja sitten tulivat ne kaikki, hiipivät kynnet naksuen hänen horjuviin jalkoihinsa kiinni ja saivat hänet tärisemään, ja vaikka hän oli karjunut kurkkunsa kipeäksi, hän ei saanut ilmoille muuta kuin surkean nyyhkäyksen ja soimasi itseään sen johdosta pelkuriksi. Raukaksi. Mitä vittua, itkeä? Ehkä se tällaisessa tilanteessa sallittiin. Niukin naukin.

"Menkää", hän ähkäisi, "Ei saa tulla niin lähelle..."

Mitä vittua, ne siirtyivät yhtenä joukkona taaemmas ja siirtyivät tiiviiseen hyökkäyslinjaan metrin päähän. Ja olivat kuin olisivat käskyä odottaneet. Keneltä? Oliko niillä perinteisen raukkamainen joukkueenkomentaja jossain takalinjassa?

"Okei? Hyvä, pysykää siellä", hän nielaisi. "Ja... Jos... antaisitte mulle aikaa? Mä katson, jos pääsisin teitä turvaan tuohon nättiin betonisäiliöön, joka näyttää siltä, että tekään ette pääse sinne. Pysykää siinä, ihan liikkumatta kaikki."

Samalla hän kääntyi miettimään numeronäppäimiä tarkemmin. Rotat pysyivät kiltisti siellä mihin hän oli ne käskenytkin, ne tuntuivat oikeasti kuuntelevan, hän huomasi, ja matala humina oli aika rauhoittavaa, jos sitä niin kuunteli. Ja vaikka sydän hakkasikin reikää rintakehään, hän alkoi nurinkurisesti luottaa siihen, ettei yksikään niistä, ei edes se musta lammas, päättäisi upottaa kynsiään häneen.

"Ja mikä on koodi?"

Siitä ei tuntunut olevan apua, että paineli summamutikassa jäykkiä nappuloita ja toivoi osuvansa oikeaan, piippaus, tyhjä näyttö taas, lisää numeroita, enter, _piiiip_.

"Hitto! Kertokaa joku, montako numeroa siinä koodissa edes on", yksi rotista istui hiljaa aivan numerotaulun yläpuolella ja tuijotti pää kallellaan, riiputti lyhyttä häntäänsä. "Sano sinä? Onko sulla tietoa?"

Rotta kallisti päätään toiseen suuntaan ja vilkaisi numeroita. Se työnsi vakavammaksi muuttuneen naaman näppäimiin kiinni ja vinkaisi. Sitten se katsoi häntä ja taivasta ja vilkaisi jotain toista rottaa ja taas häntä ja käpersi häntäänsä ja- _kohautti harteitaan_.

"Mitä- okei, okei, mä olen hullu ja te olette hulluja- kun teitä ei edes ole olemassa ja tämä on unta-" vilkaisu verta vuotaviin kämmeniin, kirkkaanpunaisiin sirppeihin, auttoi todistamaan ainakin yhden väitteistä vääräksi. "Jajaja-"

Hän vaikeni, hieraisi väsyneitä silmiään. Ihan sama. Kohta iskisi päänsärky, joka pyyhkisi kaiken alleen ja ottaisi vallan, sanoi Toinen mitä tahansa, eikä sillä varmasti ollut mitään kokemusta krapulasta, hänen mieleensä juolahti, sillä raukalla kun ei ollut ollut kehoa, ja hän melkein onnistui säälimään sitä ajatellessaan seuraavaa heräämistä. Mutta mitä hän olisi säälinyt, itse se oli hänen kehonsa halunnut, kärsikööt siis niin kuin hänen kehossaan kuului.

Hän ojensi kätensä, rotan silmät seurasivat hänen sormiensa liikettä neloselta kolmoselle ysille nollalle ja kun koodi sopi, oli oikea ja avasi luukun, hän ei ihmetellyt sitä enää lainkaan. Eikä sitä, kuinka matalassa muutaman neliömetrin tilassa hänen saatuaan luukun salvat temppuilemaan alkavilla sormilla suljettua oli parisenkymmentä rottaa, jotka kaikki käpertyivät hänen jalkoihinsa ja kehräsivät sillä raspaavalla tavalla ja näyttivät niin suloisilta ja olivat vastoin kaikkia odotuksia lämpimiä ja karvaisia. Eikä hän nukahdettuaan enää edes pystynyt ihmettelemään, miten ohuelle retkipatjalle mahtui hänen lisäkseen niinkin mahdoton määrä otuksia, joiden kurkuista nouseva tyytyväinen humina sulki paahteisen päivän täydellisesti ulkopuolelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ilmoitusluontoista asiaa: Mie oon lähössä huomenna vaellukselle, Lappiin, hieman vajjaaksi viikoksi. Luonnollisesti tämä asia tarkoittaa kaikenlaisen kirjoitustyön tauolle ajautumista ja mielen virkistymistä (toivottavasti edes sitä niiden lihaskipujen vastapainoksi) ja sitä, että asiallinen ajankohta odottaa seuraavaa lukua on ehkä kahden viikon päästä. Tosin silloin alkaa taas koulut (itsellä ainakin, kaikilla ei) joten älkää ilmestykö hakkaamaan mua jos en ihan onnistu kiristämään siihen aikatauluun. Kiitän kaikkia!<3


	4. TIEDOTUS, HUOMIOLIIVIT PÄÄLLÄ EDESSÄNNE HYPIN

Rakkaat lukijat!

 

Teille on sekä hyviä että huonoja uutisia.

 

Huonot: Jatkon tulemisessa kestää - vieläkin. Suurimmat nöyrät pahoitteluni.

 

Hyvät uutiset: PAINAJAISSARJA EI TULE JÄÄMÄÄN KESKEN! Seuraavan luvun ilmestymisessä kestää vielä kuukaudesta pahimmassa tapauksessa puoleen vuoteen, mutta JATKO ON JO TYÖPÖYDÄLLÄ.

Kulunut vuosi on ollut pitkä ja mutkainen, ja aivot ovat sujuvasti pitäneet taukoa tämän ficin kanssa. Nyt tuntuma alkaa palailla sormenpäihin, ja päätin jatkon myötä kirjoittaa myös ensimmäiset luvut uusiksi. Lukujen sisältö säilyy, mutta toivon mukaan saan niitä rakenteeltaan selvemmiksi. Aion myös ottaa enemmän huomioon sitä ajatusta, joka minulla alun perin oli ja joka oli unohtua jo ilmestyneissä luvuissa. Mutta, rakkahimmat, jatkoa on pikavauhtia tulossa.

Jaksakaa vielä mukana! Lukijakadosta tosin saan syyttää vain itseäni, paha minä, hyi.

 

Vielä viimeisenä: LUKIJA, JOS TAHDOT VAIKUTTAA TARINAAN ESITTÄMÄLLÄ TOIVEITA PARITUKSISTA, HAHMOISTA TAIKKA TAPAHTUMISTA & TAPAHTUMAPAIKOISTA, kirjoita kommentti, ja ehdota! Ajatuksena olisi myös käsitellä tavallisimpia painajaisia, joten voit vaikkapa kertoa sinulle mieleen jääneestä kauhuelokuvasta, taikka painajaisesta, jonka olet nähnyt. Kaikkea en tietenkään voi luvata ottavani mukaan. Lupaan jaella credittejä ideoinnista varsin avokätisesti.

 

Näine porkkanoineen _asetyleenihappiliekki_ tekee comebackia, tällä kertaa toivottavasti todellisluontoista. Kiitos, kiitos, kiitos, kiitos! 

**Author's Note:**

> Valitettavasti seuraavien lukujen kanssa voi kestää, sillä juonessa on vielä aukkoja jotka eivät millään suostu pitämään vettä, ja vedenpitävän juonen jos minkä minä tähän tahtoisin. Ja lisäksi tämä on ensimmäinen pitkä ficcini, sellainen, joka ei ole ensimmäistä osaa julkaistaessa jo kokonaisuudessaan valmis. Älkää huoliko, kesken tämä ei jää, uskaltakaa luottaa minuun edes tämän verran. 
> 
> ^^ Kiitos teille, jotka tänne asti tulitte, ja vielä kehtasitte lukea tuon noottien välissä kiiluvan tekstin. Jos ette lukeneet, hus siitä yrittämään uudelleen! (Älkää huoliko, teitä ei tulla hirttämään. Ei tässä mitään natseja olla!)


End file.
